The Curse Of Sapphire
by jasperlives
Summary: The war with the giants was going on. and Percy somehow defeated them. but now, after seeing the downfall of Gaia, a new threat was rising. the one that even the gods feared. will the heartbroken Percy be able to fight? or will he die trying? Read to find out. pairing still not decided. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: percy

**Hello there my all great fanfic lovers! Im back. And this time im pretty sure ill write something better than my last story which even I actually think was too short. And this story is kinda based on the script of a short play that I had written. And thanks to percyjacksonfan3 and khus2001 and lavanya, my best friend for giving me the idea of converting this into a fanfic. Anyway summary:**

_The second great prophecy was about to end. Every thing was supposed to be peaceful if they won this war.. Both the camps had made up and were now working together. But the life of a demigod was never easy. Especially for percy Jackson. Because now, after seeing the downfall of gaia a newe threat was rising, which even the gods feared. Will the heartbroken percy be able to fight the new threat or will he die? _

CHAPTER 1 : PEACEFUL

PERCY P.O.V.:

_SLASH! WHACK !_

I move forward cutting through the monster like they were made up of cheese. Riptide in my hands. i was just about to finish a Cyclops when I heard an ear piercing scream.

"PERCY JACKSON! WHERE ARE YOU! YOU YOURSELF HAVE DEFEATED MANY OF MY CHILDREN! AND HAVE FORCED ME TO WAKE UP MYSELF! SO NOW I PRESENT AN OFFER IN FRONT OF YOU! YOU WILL EITHER STOP FIGHTING FOR OLYMPUS AND SIDE WITH ME OR I SHALL KILL THIS FINE YOUNG LADY YOU CALL YOUR COUSIN RIGHT NOW!"

I looked over and saw that she had captured Thalia and bound her in bronze chains. My heart stopped.

I look around only to see that everyone was just standing there shocked. I turned back to Gaia to see smiling smugly at me. I suddenly had an idea. I said

"what if I propose another idea? I will fight you myself and see who wins. If I do then you will leave Thalia an o to sleep and if you win then I will peacefully come with you and every person fighting here will accept defeat. But they will not be harmed. So tell me do you agree or not?"

Gaia looked thoughtful. "Fine I agree your terms are good enough. But for the fact whether your little friends will be harmed or not that is difficult to say."

"You will swear by the river Styx that you will do just as I had proposed." I said.

"Fine. I Gaia the earth mother swear by the river Styx to do just as Perseus Jackson has just proposed."

Lightening thundered. I sighed. Now the result of this war was completely on my shoulders. I uncapped riptide and stepped forward when suddenly my father spoke. "Percy, what are you doing? You know how powerful. She cannot be defeated easily. Even the gods do not have the power to do so."

"Dad, trust me I know what I'm doing. Just hope for the best. And hope the fates are with me."

Percy walks forward and sees that Gaia is coming towards him. He summons some water and forms a shield around Thalia to move her away from the battle. He stepped in front of Gaia confidently and said,

Gaia, are you ready to fight?

"You fool you think you can defeat me? Looks like you are truly blind to your surroundings. Don't you see that your father and his siblings are just using you? They used you during your battle with kronos and they are using you the last war, they thought that they can defeat me easily. But in the end even they had to give up hope and just depend on the heroes. Look around you and see they are doing the same thing right now."

I tried hard to not to listen to her, but whatever she said did make sense. I shook my head. Gaia was just trying to plot lies in my head to turn me against the gods.

"Stop with the lies, and come and fight me."

With that I summoned riptide and saw that Gaia had her sword out as well.

The battle begun. She slashed at me and I blocked it and tried to kick her but she dodged. She summoned a storm of sand and I summoned a wave. We were at an equal height now. I feigned an attack to her left arm and she blocked it. Seeing the chance I quickly slashed at her right arm.

Gaia screamed in rage.

"How dare you?"

She slashed at my stomach and I blocked it. I slashed at her leg and as she tried to block it I slashed at her other leg and was successful enough to make a cut. She slashed at my stomach again and this time she was able to make a deep cut.

I could feel my blood running and my power draining away.

Somehow I found enough strength to slash at Gaia's head when she was laughing at my pain.

Her head suddenly fell to the ground and there was a stunned silence.

I fell to my knees because of the pain and I couldn't believe what I had just done.

Suddenly I felt the cold edge of a dagger on my neck.

I turned around to see something that truly broke my heart.

It was…

**Did you like the chapter? How was it? This is my first adventure story, and the longest one. Please review. And help me. **


	2. Chapter 2: percy

CHAPTER 2

Suddenly I felt the cold tip of a dagger on my neck.

I turned around to see something that truly broke my heart.

It was…. Annabeth. A transparent barrier of some sort had appeared around me, annabeth, thalia and the 2 giants holding her.

"how dare you kill my mistress?"

I could feel the sadness in my heart but I somehow managed the strength to say,

" you mistress? Annabeth, what are you doing?"

"oh Percy, you are so naïve and foolish, it is just too easy to trick you. I was working with gaia and tartarus since the starting of this war."

I was shocked but I asked," why Annabeth, why? And does this mean that you were helping kronos as well?"

She laughed. But this time, it was not one of her beautiful laughs, instead it was an ice cold laugh that for some reason made my blood boil.

" no seaweed brain," I growled at the name " I was not with kronos. But I am with gaia now because i understand how the gods have mistreated us and used us for their entertainment and made us fight their enemies. Or have you forgotten, how Bianca died because Aphrodite was angry at you? Or how Zoë died while saving artemis from atlas? Or silena and bekhendorf? They died in the war between kronos and the gods which we had to fight. Percy, the gods will just betray us one day. The wa they did to the titans."

" what are you saying Annabeth? You know that's not true." I looked around to find someone who would back me up. But all I saw was that the demigods were away treating the wounded and mourning for their lost ones or freeing the ones that were taken hostage. And the gods were all looking down guiltily. I looked at thalia and saw that she had tears running down her eyes.

Annabeth noticed me looking around as well. She smirked.

" do you see percy? These are the people you serve. The people who cant even back you up."

I suddenly felt very angry. I looked at my dad and noticed that he was just standing there with his head down.

" what do you want me to do?"

She smiled sweetly, which so didn't seem sweet now.

" I want you to join us. Alas you have already killed gaia but no worries. Tartarus has other plans for you. He wants to use you as a bargain chip to the gods and to see if they let you get tortured or retrieve you."

" and if I say no?"

" then sadly you'll have to see your cousin die."

I turned to see thalia bound and held by a large Cyclops. She was struggling but the Cyclops kept on hitting her. She saw me through her tear and pain filled eyes.

I looked at Annabeth and then at thalia. And at the other gods as well. By then I had made up my mind.

" I will come with you if you leave thalia right now. "

She smiled, which made me think about my decision again.

" I knew you would say that. And don't worry we wont beat you up that bad. Just a few hundred burning whips or the screams of your loved ones, or something."

Suddenly I saw a shadow behind Annabeth. nico was hiding in them.

He caught my eye for a second and i had an idea about what nico was about to do. As if reading my mind, nico nodded.

He quetly came towards Annabeth and put his sword on her neck. She froze.

"remove the blade form his neck. Now." Nico said.

"I...I won't"

He pushed the blade further in her neck.

She gulped. I could feel the blade slowly being removed from my neck.

I stepped away from her. Nico still had his blade at her neck.

"good. Now release thalia."

" never" she growled.

Nico pressed his blade. " do it." He said.

Annabeth ordered the gaurds to release thalia.

Thalia walked over to us.

Nico still had his sword at annabeths neck.

" good." He saud. " now go away from here and take your whole army with you."

" you will never forget this day. All of you. Because i will have my revenge. And whenever i do, no one will be there to protect you from me and my master. No one. I swear on the river styx."

And then she suddenly disappeared in black mist and all the monsters left dissolved too.

All the demigods and gods came to us as the barrier had vanished the minute the monsters had left.

Thalia came to me and nico and we hugged each other. I had silent tears running down my face.

Thalia was crying openly. even nico had tears in his eyes. I looked at him and said,

" thank you nico. If not for you, then i would have surely said yes to her conditions to save thalia. I owe you my life."  
>" i agree with percy. Thanks for saving us nico." Thalia said.<p>

The gods came to us. They had already transported all other demigods to Olympus. Hermes and dad stepped foreward and transported us too.

On Olympus:

We appeared in the throne room.

All the gods and goddesses sat on their thrones. The other members of the prophecy of seven came to us. It looked like they knew what all had happened.

Jason went to his sister and hugged her, trying to comfort her.

Zeus kept on saying things about the gods victory, the war, etc. But i hardly paid any attention and kept on an expressionless face.

Finally it was time for the rewards. Zeus called all the remaining heroes from the prophecy of seven along with thalia and nico.

We all stepped foreword.

"you demigods here have done so much for us. Nobody here will deny it. So we offer you a chance to become immortal. To come and live forever. And i hope this time none of you would decline it." He said the last part looking pointedly at me.

Me, thlia, and nico looked at each other. Our decision was final.

Jason and piper accepted it. Frank and hazel and leo did too. Though hazel a little reluctantly. When it was my turn i looked at zeus eye to eye. This was a little hard since he was about a thousand feet tall.

" i think you already know my choice. I don't accept immortality. Instead, i want 1 wish from the gods, just like last time."

Zeus smirked. " that was pretty obvious. Alright perseus Jackson. I believe you would need our word on the river styx?"

A brief smirk appeared on percy's face as well.

"yes. I would."

" very well. In the name of the council we swear by the river styx to grant your request."

" first i want you to return hades and Hestia their thrones back on olympus, as they are one of the most powerful gods, as well as the eldest children of kronos. And thats it. Thats my wish." I said

My dad smiled, and surprisingly, zeus chuckled. " child, we were going to make hades and Hestia Olympians even before you said it. And we were hoping that you would finally accept immortality. But alas you didn't. So we agree to your wish."

The gods all chanted in ancient greek and suddenly 2 new thrones rose up from the floor.

Hades looked shocked. But nodded at me and surprisingly, gave me a small, very small smile.

Hestia came over and gave me a hug.

As i was just about to turn around when my dad called me again and said,

" wait perseus, we are not quite done yet. We believe that seeing the expressions of your cousins, they are going to decline immortality too. So we will offer the three of you partial immortality, And this time, you can't say no."

So we agreed. And after a few minutes, all of us cousins were partially immortal.

Then hermes appollo areas and Dionysus got up and said," well now that all the rewards and discussions are over, i believe, its time for a party!"

And they all flashed out. Slowly even the other people left until it was just me, nico, thalia, and hera and Hestia.

Us three were just sitting together when i noticed that hera and Hestia were coming towards us.

I wonder what hera had to say to us. Though i did owe her an apology...

**So did you like it? How was it? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: thalia

**Hello there! Im back! Seriously sorry for not updating… was just a little busy with things… anyway, this chapter is in thalia's POV and thalia, is one of my favorite characters! So… people HAPPY READING!**

**THE CURSE OF SAPPHIRE**

**Chapter 3 **

**Thalia POV**

We were partially immortal, Annabeth, that bitch, the person that was like a sister to me had betrayed us and sided with gaia… im still not able to believe it. I mean, she used to hate gaia as much as the other person then how could she do this? It was either that she had suddenly gone crazy, or that she was a really good actor and had managed to fool all of us. I knew that somehow everyone that had known her was saddened by this, but I even knew that no one had it worse than percy. For some reason the fact that Annabeth had betrayed the person who she knew was hopelessly in love with her just made me hate her more, if that was even possible. These were the kind of thoughts running through my mind when I noticed that Hera and Hestia were coming towards us… That was not good… especially the hera part.

Since the time I was born hera had been after me… and when my brother came into this world then she even kidnapped him. I know. That's not fair, I mean its not my fault I was born, now is it? But nothing mattered to her. Hestia was behind her so I had my hopes that she wont kill me right now.

Hera came to us first, and I felt percy tense up beside me, '_I wonder if hera hates percy too…like more than normal.. ' I thought. _

Yet whatever may it be, just as they were abot to come, percy bowed to them respectfully, and whereas hera just gave him a nod of acknowledgement, Hestia made him get up and hugged him.

_Still a respectful idiot….even if he just got to know that the person he loved was a traitor._

And as for me and nico, we both were standing at the sides, quite a bit awkwardly… it was no secret that we weren't the 'bowing down and respectful' kind off people…. It was one of the many things in common with us. And something I liked about him too…

It was just then when I realized that we weren't the only ones standing awkwardly. Hera was shifting on her feet too. Strange. I had never seen a goddess look nervous before… and that was certainly how hera was feeling right now, even though she was actually glaring holes in my head.

Hestia seemed to sense our feelings, so she walked up to me and hugged me too and extended her arm to nico too.

Oh gosh….leave it to Hestia to be kind and hopeful when you've just witnessed one of greatest and the most shocking wars ever.

I heard someone clear their throat and looked over at hera. Hestia released me and nico.

"umm.. yeah. Now that all of that is over, " she started, "we have some things to tell you three"

Hera gestured over to Hestia signaling her to begin but before she could speak, percy interrupted her.

"lady hera, if I may, speak for a second." Hera raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue.

"I would like to apologize to you for speaking to you the way I did 2 years ago. I was just thinking about 'her' at that time, and not about how my words would have angered you." Percy ended quite angrily.

If there was anything hera had been expecting percy to say, it certainly wasn't this. Her expression clearly said that she was shocked. Well, she wasn't the only one.

_I smirk internally. Good. At least this would teach her that heartbroken or not, percy never do anything that she expected before she even got to know him._

Hera looked like she was at a loss for words… but then slowly her expression softened, and she smiled slightly. Just slightly. But it was something that shocked me.

"I forgave you for that the moment I got to know that the girl was a traitor. I realized that you loved that girl too much to know anything else at that time. So don't worry. I understand."

Now it was our turn to be shocked. I think it was mine and nico's expression that made Hestia laugh. But percy just sighed, relieved that he wasn't going to be blasted to smithereens.

"thank you lady hera. " he said gratefully.

Hera waved it of.

"now I believe we should return back to our discussion." Hestia started. We all nodded.

"me and hera, we both think that there is some sort of clue or factor that all the gods have overlooked."

"what kind of factor?" I ask.

"something….. that is related to the events that we all witnessed today."

Hestia was looking directly at percy when she said that.

Percy's eyes widened at that. " you don't mean some clue related to why annabeth betrayed us? As in why Would she do it?" he concluded.

_When did percy become so smart? _ I wondered…

Looking over at nico, I realized that he was thinking the same thing.

Hera had started to speak now, so I turned my attention back to her.

"yes, demigod. You speak correctly. Something must have happened or there has to be a reason as to why she would do this…. And seeing that Athena had made the council trust that putting the responsibility of the architect of Olympus on the girls shoulders would not be a problem as she was smart enough to handle it, I for one, don't think that she is just doing it for the same reason luke castellan was."

"maybe Athena thought wrong… and maybe annabeth was always this stupid but she never showed it?" nico interjected somewhat venomously.

"maybe" Hestia replied " but it still doesn't sound right."

"and that young demigods, brings us to the main reason why we wanted you here."

We were all trying to comprehend what this meant, when hera said, "we want you to go on a quest. A quest to find out the real reason why the daughter of Athena betrayed us."

**Well people… that's it for now. Don't forget to atleast tell me how it was.**


End file.
